Trampler
The Trampler is a midsized, bovine Machine. One of the original terraforming Machine types created by GAIA, Tramplers peacefully perform their function. However, if disturbed by a human, they attack with singular violence. Appearance A Trampler is one of the larger GAIA Terraformers. The Machine's chassis resembles the body of a very large bovine bull, with a large head and a pair of large horns, a broad, powerful chest and shoulders, sturdy legs and hoof-like feet. Their mouth parts are composed of a pair of insectile pincers. They have two visual sensors on each side of the face, in the same position as a bovine's eyes. A power cell and two antenna-like structures sit on the lower back. Under the belly is a large, glowing, armored processing unit. History Tramplers were created by GAIA as part of the terraforming process after the Faro Plague destroyed Earth's biosphere in the mid-21st century. As such, they were one of the first Machines encountered by humans as they explored and settled in their tribal lands. They seem to be equipped for mining and processing of soil, with the ability to excavate soil with their horns and to produce explosions by releasing and detonating flammable gases. For a long time, Tramplers were docile Machines that shied away from a human if one approached a herd. However, with the onset of the Derangement, Tramplers, and all other GAIA Terraformers, began exhibiting increasing hostility toward humans. By the time the Nora Brave Aloy became an adult, Tramplers were attacking humans on sight or if alerted to their presence by nearby Watchers. Abilities As the name implies, Tramplers usually attack by charging at and running over and/or ramming an enemy. Their large size and normally slow, plodding gait belie an ability to run at a speed rivaling that of an athletic human. They can also release an explosive gas within a radius of about three times the length of their chassis and ignite it, causing a highly damaging explosive shockwave. Attacks * Charge * Horn Trash * Hind Leg Strike * Mineral Explosion * Dust Cloud * Ground Blast Weaknesses and Tactics Tramplers are susceptible to Freeze ammunition, such as Freeze Arrows from a War Bow, or Freeze Bombs from a Sling. Successive strikes with Freeze ammunition will freeze a Trampler much faster than other Machines, making them much more vulnerable to damage from regular ammunition. Additionally, destroying the processing unit with Precision Arrows from the Sharpshot Bow, or tearing it off with a blast from the Tearblaster, produces an explosion which not only causes the Machine severe damage, but also indefinitely sets it on fire, which will destroy it. Heavy tie-down lines from the Shadow Ropecaster will restrain it while this component is targeted. However, in battling a herd, Aloy must look out for attacks from other Tramplers while dealing with individuals. Heavy tie-down lines are useful for temporarily restraining other Tramplers to prevent such attacks. If Aloy has explored the requisite cauldron and downloaded the Override code for Tramplers, a cunning strategy is to hide in a patch of grass, lure one Trampler close with a Lure Call and override it, and then, if necessary, lure other Tramplers within sight of the overridden Trampler. The resulting battle will reduce the number of Tramplers that Aloy ultimately has to deal with. However, it is advisable to withdraw a safe distance while this is happening. Components Loot }} Gallery Miguel-angel-martinez-trampler-concept-art.jpg|Concept art by Miguel Angel Martinez Miguel-angel-martinez-trampler-concept-art-2.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-trampler-concept-art-3.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-trampler-concept-development-1.jpg|Early 3D concept by Miguel Angel Martinez Miguel-angel-martinez-trampler-concept-development-2.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-trampler-concept-development-3.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-trampler-concept-art-5.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-trampler-concept-art-4.jpg Category:Machines Category:Acquisition Class Category:Medium Sized Machines Category:Freeze Vulnerability Category:Fire Resistance Category:RHO Override Category:Non-mountable